


Visitas en Nueva York

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Watson aún no termina de acostumbrarse a Sherlock Holmes; tendrá serios problemas cuando deba lidiar también con una visitante inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitas en Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Esciam.

Sangre.

Siempre era lo mismo, mucha sangre, en todos lados; en sus manos, salpicando las paredes, escurriendo sobre el suelo… y ella solo podía mirarla, con miedo, sin tener el valor para detener la fuente,  viéndola fluir sin parar. Hasta que despertaba, sudorosa y con la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

Con las manos sobre la cabeza y unas irresistibles ganas de llorar, allí estaba ella, Joan Watson, lista para otro maravilloso día en su aún más encantador nuevo trabajo.

Podrían pasar meses y continuaría vistiéndose con la misma desidia y mal humor cada mañana, sabiendo que su primera parada del día sería ante ese viejo bloque de apartamentos, y no porque tuviera nada contra ese edificio; el problema radicaba en su más reciente e insoportable inquilino.

Solo unas semanas y estaba ya tentada a hacer una llamada de larga distancia, o ahorrarse unos dólares, y solo enviar un correo electrónico para renunciar. Pero no podía, porque necesitaba el dinero, y una razón para seguir viviendo, aunque esta fuera la última que habría escogido de haber tenido la opción.

Estaba atrapada en una relación profesional con el hombre más extraño, complejo, y, en gran medida enigmático que había conocido en su vida.

Ella no era una persona feliz; muchos la calificarían como taciturna, y últimamente, deprimente, pero aún así se consideraba dentro de la categoría de _normal_.

A Sherlock Holmes, en cambio, se le podía llamar muchas cosas, pero corriente y sencillo  nunca serían adjetivos apropiados.

Con frecuencia, mientras lo observaba, tan  enfrascado en sus pensamientos antes del próximo arranque de energía arrolladora, intentaba entenderlo, saber qué diablos podía estar pasando por su cabeza. En un inicio pensó que lo sabía, que en realidad no podría ser tan difícil adivinar cuáles eran las motivaciones de un ex adicto apasionado del misterio; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en verdad no sabía absolutamente nada.

Sherlock Holmes era la clase de persona a la que, sospechaba, podría tratar por años, y continuaría siendo un total y absoluto misterio. No podía asegurar cuándo se burlaba, o hablaba en serio, más allá de los casos que con tanto entusiasmo intentaba resolver. La mayor parte del tiempo la trataba precisamente como alguna vez la presentó al Capitán Gregson, como un simple y sencillo valet y, si estaba de buen humor, parecía pensar que ella no era más que una  mascota a la cual podía arrastrar a su antojo.

¿Querría a alguien ese hombre? No a su padre, eso sí que podría apostarlo, apenas si lo mencionaba, aún cuando era una pieza importante en su vida, lo quisiera o no; y sospechaba, sin ser un genio de la deducción, que no había una sola persona en el mundo por quien sintiera el más mínimo afecto.

Para él, lo intuía, la humanidad era útil, divertida, con frecuencia predecible, quizá interesante, pero nunca digna de aprecio. Visto desde esa perspectiva, tal vez se podría decir que entre muchas otras cosas, Sherlock Holmes era un idiota egocéntrico e insensible.

En todo caso, cada vez que su mente discurría por caminos peligrosos, como el intentar comprender a Sherlock Holmes, se recordaba que mientras menos se relacionara emocionalmente con él, sería mejor para ambos, especialmente para ella. Tenía demasiados demonios propios con los que lidiar como para añadirles la larga lista que tal vez ese excéntrico llevara a la espalda.

Si había algo de su empleo que realmente le gustaba, y quizá fuera lo único, era que la mayor parte del tiempo podía hacer lo que quisiera, lo que en cierta medida compensaba que en los momentos de gran actividad en la vida de Sherlock, él dispusiera de su vida a su gusto.  

Tenía una llave del apartamento, podía prepararse algo para comer y tomar unas cuantas tazas de café mientras leía el diario, siempre y cuando no se atreviera a entrar en el dormitorio/laboratorio/cuartel general que Sherlock ocupaba hasta media mañana, o pasado el mediodía, si es que no encontraba en medio de un caso.

Ese era uno de esos días, y, si tenía suerte, tal vez su jefe, o, el hijo de su jefe, como prefería llamarlo cuando deseaba molestarlo, simplemente pasara el resto de la mañana y la tarde en pijama, dando vueltas por el piso de arriba, gritándole a los ordenadores y arrojando ropa sucia de un lado a otro.

Ese, para ella, sería un día en el que casi podría agradecer por su trabajo.

Pero esa mañana, y eso era algo muy curioso que pasaba últimamente en su vida, que siempre surgía un _pero_ de la nada, no tendría tanta suerte. Lo supo al escuchar cómo de pronto los pasos se detenían, el ruido de los ordenadores cesaba, y, por una razón que no hubiera sabido explicar, sintió una extraña aprehensión en el pecho.

Algo no andaba bien, aún para los parámetros de Sherlock Holmes, y lo confirmó en cuanto sintió el porrazo producido por la puerta del piso de arriba al abrirse de golpe, y lo vio aparecer, corriendo por las escaleras, sin más que sus sencillos jeans y una de esas camisetas ridículas.

Pocas veces la saludaba, dependía de su humor y a ella no le importaba, pero esa mañana, mientras lo observaba dar vueltas por el salón, con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos, murmurando por lo bajo, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Era como si no pudiera verla, o tan solo prefiriera hacerse a la idea de que no estaba allí. Intentó buscar su mirada, aunque fuera con discreción, buscando signos de que pudiera estar atravesando uno de esos ataques de abstinencia tan comunes en los adictos en recuperación.

—Llegará en cualquier momento, ¿tú lo sabías?

Tardó un momento en comprender que le hablaba a ella, que la veía desde el otro lado del sofá con los brazos cruzados, como no la había mirado nunca. Con recelo.

—No, desde luego que no lo sabes, ni siquiera tienes idea de a qué me refiero. No sabes nada, Joan, ¿qué tan triste es eso? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

—Espera un minuto, ¿qué dijimos de los insultos?

—¿Cuál insulto? Eres ignorante de tantas cosas que deberías saber que, si fuera posible, sentiría lástima por ti, ¿dónde está la ofensa?—reanudó su paseo nervioso por el salón—. No es tu culpa, aunque él pudo avisarte, cualquier pensaría que debió hacerlo, ¿cierto? Es tan estúpido que piensa eres capaz de cuidarme o algo así; entonces, lo más lógico hubiera sido que te pusiera sobre aviso, pero no, pensó que no era necesario, porque después de todo, tal vez no crea que soy un completo desastre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Soy un genio, soy brillante, y él lo sabe; casi puedo verlo…—se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin abandonar su caminata, con ese brillo excitado que solo le había visto cuando estaba en medio de un caso para la policía—… pensando, allí en su sillón, ¿te he dicho cuánto le gusta su sillón? Bueno, no tiene importancia; lo interesante es que me cree lo bastante capaz para tratar con ella, ¿qué tan gracioso es eso?—Joan abrió la boca para responder, y no que pensara en algo muy inteligente que decir—. No, no tienes que decir nada, estás tan perdida; a ella le gustarás.

Eso era demasiado, demasiados insultos en solo cinco minutos, y no era lo que más le preocupaba; ese hombre estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Sherlock, te entiendo menos que nunca; ¿a quién te refieres? ¿Quién es _ella_?

Él levantó una mano, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si intentara oír algo y su voz se lo impidiera.

—La conocerás ahora mismo. Ve, abra la puerta.

—El timbre no…—debería aprender a no discutir en esos casos, porque el sonido de la campanilla se oyó de inmediato—. Voy a necesitar unas respuestas luego.

Como si el usar un tono intimidante fuera a servir con él, pero al menos le ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor.

Acercó un ojo a la mirilla, no iba a abrir la puerta sin tomar precauciones, estaban en Nueva York, pero no vio nada, por más que se empinó y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro. 

El timbre volvió a sonar y decidió abrir; después de todo, quien fuera que estuviera allí, parecía ser un conocido de Sherlock, o conocida, se recordó con una media sonrisa. ¿Quién sería? O, aún más interesante, ¿cómo sería? Le costaba imaginar a una mujer en la vida de Holmes, debía de ser muy especial.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas tan pronto como abrió la puerta de par en par. Sí, definitivamente esa era una mujer que entraba en la categoría de extraordinaria.

Una figura pequeña y a todas luces ágil enfundada en un traje perfecto, que combinaba con su hermoso cabello oscuro escrupulosamente peinado, y unas manos tan bien cuidadas que se recriminó por haber abandonado su vieja costumbre de visitar el salón de belleza al menos una vez al mes.

A excepción de aquel día en que se presentó ante Sherlock por primera vez, nunca se había sentido tan examinada por el ojo de un humano; era como si esa mujer poseyera un escáner en la retina. No tenía cómo saber si le gustó lo que vio, porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Llévame con él.

Y también era mandona, aún con ese delicado acento inglés; qué adorable pareja debían de formar. Pero ella no estaba allí para sentirse ofendida, o juzgar, así que solo rodó los ojos, le hizo un gesto para que entrara y cerró la puerta, caminando de vuelta al salón, sin preocuparse por si la seguía, aunque escuchó sus tacones tras ella,  golpeando contra el piso.

—Tienes visita.

Sherlock seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo dejó, con las manos tras la espalda y una expresión complacida; habría jurado que estaba a punto de sonreír.

—Te esperaba antes.

—Pensé que debía darte un poco de tiempo; un cambio tan drástico como este requiere un periodo de adaptación.

—Qué considerada.

—¿No lo soy siempre contigo, querido?

Joan nunca había estado frente a dos personalidades tan… fuertes, y, debía reconocerlo, un poco intimidantes. Había algo entre ellos, como una corriente de energía fluyendo que tanto le atraía como le provocaba el deseo irrefrenable de salir corriendo. Y considerando lo inapropiado de estar allí, de pie, escuchando lo que obviamente era una conversación privada, suponía que lo mejor sería optar por la segunda opción. De modo que miró de un lado a otro, preguntándose cuál sería el movimiento más discreto. Subir las escaleras resultaría muy obvio, podía deslizarse hacia la cocina al fondo del salón, o dejar la casa y volver luego.

Pero tan solo había dado medio paso, cuando dos cabezas giraron en su dirección en el mismo instante.

—Ya has conocido a la señorita Watson.

—Sí, una curiosa elección.

—No me sorprendió.

—Por supuesto.

¿Hablaban con ella? ¿O de ella? Como fuera, no le gustaba.

—Si no necesitas nada más, creo que me iré.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a la mujer, que permanecía de pie, sin perder la pequeña sonrisa.

—Preséntanos apropiadamente, no seas grosero.

—No es necesario…

—Esta es la señorita Joan Watson, mi… asistente—Joan agradeció mentalmente que no la llamara valet, no en ese momento—. Joan, te presento a Irene Adler, mi… lo siento, no puedo pensar en un calificativo apropiado.

La señorita Adler, suponía que lo era porque no llevaba anillos en los dedos, no pareció ofendida por esa extraña presentación; por el contrario, sonrió aún más ampliamente y se sentó en el sillón con un movimiento elegante.

—Nunca has podido.

—Y eso te encanta.

—Siempre.

Joan los observó aún con más curiosidad. ¿Qué eran esos dos? ¿Amigos? ¿Antiguos amantes? Tuvo que contener la risa que subió por su garganta al imaginar a Sherlock Holmes en cualquier relación que pudiera considerarme medianamente amorosa. Aunque el sexo no necesariamente tenía que estar relacionado con el amor, ella sabía un poco de eso.

—Creo que la señorita Watson se ve un poco confundida.

—Usualmente lo está, ¿puedes culparla?—para su sorpresa, Sherlock no se sentó a su lado, sino que se apoyó contra una pared, con los brazos aún cruzados—. Él sabe que estás aquí.

—¿Quién crees que me dio la dirección?

—Eras perfectamente capaz de conseguirla por tus propios medios.

—Sí, pero no tenía sentido agotarlos si él estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

¿Él? ¿Quién era ese él del que tanto hablaban?

—Mi padre, tu jefe, el hombre que paga tus cuentas—Sherlock era asquerosamente bueno deduciendo lo que pensaban los demás, le concedía eso—. A él no le gusta Irene.

—Y a mí no me gusta él, pero al parecer está dispuesto a firmar una tregua.

—¿Y tú estás dispuesta también? Te desenvuelves mejor en tiempos de guerra.

—Puedo hacer un sacrificio, solo por ti.

Allí estaban de nuevo.

—En serio, ¿no prefieren que los deje a solas?

—Como desee.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Podía tomar eso como una venia para irse, o eso iba a suponer. Ese par lo superaba; ya bastante difícil resultaba pasar tanto tiempo con Sherlock sin caer en la tentación del asesinato, como para tener que soportar también a esa mujer.

—Estaré en el café de la otra calle. Si necesitas algo…

—Gritaré.

Joan rodó los ojos ante esa respuesta, pero decidió no replicar; si empezaba a reclamarle por ser tan odioso, no sería en público.

—Volveré luego.

—Un placer, señorita Watson, la esperaré para despedirme.

Sí, no era nada difícil adivinar que esa mujer no iba simplemente a desaparecer; pero si tenía que verla con demasiada frecuencia y se veía obligada a ser espectadora de la interacción entre ella y Sherlock, iba a pedir un aumento.

Cuando salió del apartamento, se le ocurrió que tal vez debería preocuparse un poco más por si al volver iba a encontrar el edificio en una sola pieza. Con esos dos juntos, y la química que parecía dinamita a punto de estallar, no podía estar segura de nada.

 

—Me gusta.

Una vez que Sherlock y su visitante se quedaron a solas, él tomó una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, la arrastró hasta dejarla frente al sillón y se dejó caer sobre ella al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Ha podido ser peor.

—No seas deliberadamente cruel con ella, pensará que la odias.

—No lo hago, es divertida.

—Bien. Si haces un esfuerzo, tal vez se convierta en una amiga; necesitarás una aquí—la mujer miró la habitación de un lado a otro con la ceja alzada, y luego dirigió su atención al hombre frente a ella—. Londres te extraña.

—No es verdad.

Irene alzó ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Tienes razón, a ellos no les importa lo que te haya pasado; soy yo quien te extraña—reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa—. Todo es muy aburrido sin ti.

—Querrás decir que ha resultado muy sencillo robar, estafar y embaucar a más estúpidos de lo usual.

—¿Lo ves? Tú me entiendes—Irene se adelantó en el asiento, escudriñándolo con la mirada—. Nunca debiste partir y encerrarte en ese horrible lugar.

Sherlock dejó caer las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—No fue tan malo, ¿no oíste las buenas noticias? Estoy curado.

—No, no es verdad, nunca lo estarás del todo, y lo sabes; por eso permitiste que él te enviara a esa mujer. No confías en tu propia fuerza de voluntad para mantenerte a salvo, Sherlock, nunca lo has hecho, y no te importa, siempre y cuando no interfiera con tu capacidad para resolver casos.

—Interesante análisis, ¿mi turno?

—Cuando quieras.

Sherlock se rascó la barbilla, olfateando el aire como un sabueso.

—Mi vecina cocina asado todos los martes; una buena mujer, descendiente de italianos, habla mucho—la miró con atención—. Acabas de llegar a la ciudad, viajaste con muchas prisas; no has cambiado aún la hora de tu reloj—lo señaló con una cabezada—. No mentiste al decir que él te dio mi dirección, pero eso fue hace semanas; no habías pensado en venir realmente hasta que decidiste dejar Londres de improviso, y tú solo harías algo así de encontrarte en verdaderos problemas, que supongo tienen alguna relación con el asesinato de la mujer de Lord Conrad, ¿correcto?

Ella lo escuchó con expresión imperturbable.

—Bastante cerca, aunque te equivocas al pensar que no tenía en mente venir a Nueva York, y esperaba hacerlo solo para verte.

—Podemos dejar eso en la especulación ahora—Sherlock cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla—. ¿La mataste?

—No.

—Bien por ti. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo curioso que acabo de descubrir?

—Nunca te he detenido.

—Mi ausencia en Londres no ha sido aburrida para ti, Irene, sino peligrosa. Aún no estoy seguro de si fuera debido al miedo de ser descubierta por mí, pero siempre tuviste mucho cuidado. Cuando me fui, te volviste más atrevida, y eso siempre trae consecuencias. ¡Mírate! En Nueva York, como una fugitiva, huyendo de un crimen que no cometiste, solo por jugar con fuego. Por eso me extrañaste, yo te habría detenido.

Irene elevó una ceja ante su tono arrogante.

—Te sobreestimas, querido Sherlock, te vencí algunas veces.

—Tal vez, pero la última vez que revisé las estadísticas, yo iba ganando, y sospecho que hubieras preferido perder en esta ocasión.

Irene suspiró, recostando el cuerpo contra el sillón, mientras jugaba con el largo collar que llevaba.

—Nunca debiste irte; yo pude curarte.

—¿Para qué? Entonces sí que te habrías aburrido, y, de cualquier forma, yo no te habría dejado—Sherlock la señaló, con una sonrisa burlona—. No confío en ti.

—El sentimiento es completamente mutuo.

—¿Lo ves? Eso sí que es divertido—se puso serio de golpe, hablando con un tono más grave—. Esta no es la ciudad ideal para ti, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Estaré fuera de escena un tiempo hasta que Scotland Yard haga su trabajo y atrape al verdadero asesino.

—Eso podría tardar.

—No tengo prisa—ella recobró su expresión desenfadada—. Tomaré este exilio forzado como una oportunidad para pasar tiempo con un viejo amigo.

Sherlock arrugó la frente, fingiendo extrañeza.

—¿Tienes amigos, Irene? ¿Uno solo?

—Te sorprenderías.

—Creo que no.

Intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, una que hablaba de tiempos pasados, aventuras, y muchas traiciones.

—A la señorita Watson no le hará gracia, pero es posible que pase a visitarte un día de estos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—¿Desde cuándo acostumbras preguntar?

Irene se levantó con agilidad y avanzó unos pasos hasta atrapar las rodillas de Sherlock entre sus piernas.

—Me gusta el color que has tomado, pero odio esas ojeras—pasó un dedo sobre sus párpados con delicadeza—. Ya haremos algo con eso.

Sherlock tomó su mano en el aire y la retiró con un movimiento firme.

—Si prometes no llevarte las cucharas, tal vez puedas venir a tomar el té.

Ella fingió pensárselo solo un momento.

—Trato hecho.

 

Joan volvió pronto, aburrida de beber café e intentar concentrarse en el diario de la mañana, cuando en lo único que podía pensar era si había hecho bien al dejar a Sherlock con esa mujer. Debió preguntar quién era, qué quería; después de todo, su trabajo era cuidarlo, evitar que volviera a las drogas, y nada podía asegurarle que esa Irene Adler no fuera una de las personas que pudieron influenciarlo a consumirlas.

Claro que Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre al que se pudiera convencer de hacer algo que no deseara, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser una situación peligrosa, y ella no hizo absolutamente nada para prevenirla.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió con cuidado, y cerró tras ella sin hacer ruido. Sabía que estaba siendo ridícula, no deseaba parecer una acosadora, ya Sherlock le había dejado en claro que no permitiría eso; pero, al mismo tiempo, pensó que si esa mujer intentaba incitarlo a una recaída, lo mejor sería encontrarla in fraganti.

Lo que no pudo imaginar fue el cuadro que se le presentaría.

Tal vez no tuviera las extraordinarias dotes deductivas de Sherlock Holmes, pero era una doctora, y una de las primeras cosas que aprendió en la facultad de medicina, fue la utilidad de analizar una situación con rapidez y llegar a una conclusión práctica.

Sherlock Holmes sentado en una silla en medio del pequeño salón con expresión divertida. Irene Adler prácticamente sobre él con una de sus manos atrapada en el aire. 

¿Conclusión? Debió quedarse en el café.

—Ah, Joan, pasa, la señorita Adler quiere despedirse.

—¿Qué?—se aclaró la garganta—. Digo, ¿en serio? ¿No quiere quedarse un momento más? Porque… puedo volver luego.

La mujer dejó su extraña posición como si en verdad la hubiera encontrado jugando al ajedrez, giró con elegancia, y le sonrió.

—No será necesario, señorita Watson, pero prometo volver—miró a Sherlock sobre su hombro—, me han prometido un té. Traeré mis propias cucharas.

—Bien.

¿Qué más podía decir? Nunca había estado en una situación tan extraña.

—Nos veremos pronto, señorita Watson, tal vez podamos conversar con mayor tranquilidad, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas e imagino que usted también tiene algunas.

—De acuerdo—una vez más, ¿qué otra cosa podía responder?

Antes de salir, Irene hizo un gesto de despedida que Sherlock no correspondió, y Joan la siguió para abrirle la puerta de la calle.

—Cuídalo, te necesita más de lo que aceptará nunca—dijo en el umbral, presionando uno de sus brazos con una fuerza que no hubiera imaginado en una mujer de su tamaño—. Vendré por mi té.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Joan se agachó para apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas como si acabara de correr una maratón. Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la intensidad de Sherlock;  si le sumaba la de esa mujer, aunque solo hubiera pasado unos minutos con ambos, se sentía drenada.

Al volver al salón encontró a Sherlock tumbado sobre el sillón, con las piernas sobre la mesilla y el diario abierto.

—¿Te gustó?

—¿Perdón?

—La mujer, ¿te gustó?

—¿Te refieres a la señorita Adler?

—Prefiero llamarla La Mujer, pero señorita Adler está bien para ti, supongo—dejó el periódico para mirarla con atención—. ¿Y bien? ¿Te agrada?

La Mujer. Debía de ser el sobrenombre más extraño que había oído jamás, pero curiosamente, le sentaba.

—No lo sé.

—Buena respuesta—Sherlock pareció satisfecho con eso—. Podrás tratarla mejor cuando venga a tomar el té un día de estos.

Joan frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sherlock…

—¿Sí?

—Necesito vacaciones.


End file.
